


i see you in the stars

by Pixielle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aesthetic Autumn in St. Petersburg, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Astronomy, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Late at Night, M/M, Motorcycles, Mutual Pining, Stargazing, Tattoos, The fluffiest fluff, insert voice: at night, is this a getting together fic??, pining otabek, sure, the tiniest hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixielle/pseuds/Pixielle
Summary: “You know, Hevelius only created Lynx as a constellation because you have to have the eyes of a tiger to spot it, not because it looks like anything feline. It got mistranslated between Polish and English, people started calling it Lynx instead of Tigris in official journals.”Otabek pauses and wonders if Yuri’s listening, or if he cares. Otabek doesn’t know if he even cares. He continues anyway.“The brighter one next to it, that’s the tip of Ursa Major, the Great Bear. I think they ended up backwards, you’d think the tiger would be defined and strong always with the bear hibernating the winter away. But it’s not, Lynx fades in and out of view all the time.”Or, sometimes all it takes to be true to yourself is to be true to someone else.





	i see you in the stars

_“I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything_  
_I can't close my eyes without you in my dreams_  
_You won't leave me alone, even though I know you're gone_  
_I look around for someone new, but I see you_

__

__

_By the light of the midnight moon  
Baby, I see you”_

 

Sometimes Otabek thinks of him as he closes his eyes. He closes his eyes simply to ease the turquoise sunburst burnt across his retinas. They hadn’t been anything but children, pushed and pulled apart by fate. By timing. By Otabek’s “to the death hatred” of ballet. By Yuri’s eyes, not belonging to a small delicate fairy or a tiny breakable kitten but to a soldier, driven himself not by fate but by self-determination and pure agape, love.

Otabek doesn’t like to describe what they have as fate, but there is nothing else to describe the crystal green feeling of peace that he feels when he sees Yuri’s long hair flutter behind him as he builds up speed before jumping. Otabek doesn’t know what they have qualifies as. He’s okay with that. 

Some weekends they drive outside of St. Petersburg to see the stars. Yuri’s forehead is adhered flat between his shoulder blades to avoid the whip of wind around the bike. They pull off into a quiet flatter area, away from the call of seagulls. Otabek kills the bike as soon as they roll to a stop. Otabek hears the quiet sigh as Yuri pulls away and releases his death grip on the leather jacket at Otabek’s waist.

They don’t talk much most of the time. At practice, they’re fine, commenting on each others form, technique. It’s casual, they laugh, make fun of Viktor and “Katsudon”. The nights are stiller out here, and Yuri’s eyes are searching. Always searching. Otabek can’t identify what he’s looking for anymore. He used to think it was him. Now, he’s not so sure. They are two independent beings. They have different goals, and different expectations. It’s okay.

They sit down in the nearby field, and the autumn night dew soaks through Otabek’s dark jeans near immediately. He grimaces and just lays down on his back, there’s nothing to be done about it. At least his jacket keeps the cold from chilling his spine. He stares up at the clear sky after glancing at Yuri. Yuri only looks down.

After a while, Otabek chuckles gently, without any malice. 

Yuri only looks back at him for a second before taking the bait and asking what was funny.

“You can actually see Lynx clear in the sky tonight and you’d rather stare at my boots.”

Yuri ponders this, before laying back slowly. His shoulder bumps Otabek’s as he settles in, nylon windbreaker crinkling as he puts up his hood. But he doesn’t flinch or move away. He searches with his eyes, like always, until he finds it. He lets out a small huff, impatient and waiting.

“You know, Hevelius only created Lynx as a constellation because you have to have the eyes of a tiger to spot it, not because it looks like anything feline. It got mistranslated between Polish and English, people started calling it Lynx instead of Tigris in official journals.”

Otabek pauses and wonders if Yuri’s listening, or if he cares. Otabek doesn’t know if he even cares. He continues anyway.

“The brighter one next to it, that’s the tip of Ursa Major, the Great Bear. I think they ended up backwards, you’d think the tiger would be defined and strong always with the bear hibernating his winter away. But it’s not, Lynx fades in and out of view all the time.”

Yuri debates it all before humming, turning on his side and spitting out matter of factly, “Strength is just as much about saving your energy until the best moment, over attempting to strike at everything.” He pauses to think, eyes moving frantically away trying to formulate something more to say. 

Otabek is about to speak again when he hears Yuri whisper, “I wish I could be more like that”. This time the halting in Yuri’s voice is miniscule, like he had been a hairs width from not saying it. 

“More like you.”

And to be honest, Otabek is surprised. It had been an unpremeditated observation in the moment, a joke in the making. But Yuri’s words keep him from continuing on casually, sucking any light flippant tone out of the air like they were in a vacuum.

Yuri doesn’t try to explain himself as Otabek breathes and seconds pass, Otabek’s eyes pinned to the sky. There had been everything and nothing left to say. He takes Otabek’s hand in his own in his impatience, brushing his lips over his knuckles without any expectations. This breaks Otabek’s intense gaze at the star-encrusted sky, and Yuri looks down at him with a small almost teasing smirk. 

Otabek turns his head towards him and in the moment, he feels 13 again. The sky isn’t there anymore, and yet all he sees is light. Encroaching, huge, and undeniably beautiful. Except now, it doesn’t burn to leave a memory, it feels warm. Like the flicker of a fireplace late into the night, embers warming him comfortably. Like life. 

It feels like a warm quilt draping over him as Yuri leans down and presses their lips together gently. Otabek doesn’t feel uncomfortable anxious butterflies fluttering uncontrollably in his stomach like they described in his older sister’s romance novels. He feels at peace, just like when he watches Yuri skate.

When Yuri pulls away, Otabek can’t control his smile. Yuri lets out a small puff of a laugh at it, and goes in for a hug. Otabek smiles into Yuri’s neck as he wraps his arms around his middle. The sky opens up behind them, and he stares up at Ursa Major and thinks a small _thank you_ to himself and whoever else may be out there.

They’ll talk about it, they will, they always do. But for now, they’re both truly content to just be there together.

~

On Yuri’s 25th birthday, they walk away from the tattoo parlor hand in hand, the faint burn of fresh tattooing on their upper arms. A simple star form of Lynx wraps in among Otabek’s existing sleeve, and a beautiful artist’s rendition of Ursa Major decorates Yuri’s upper bicep proudly.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write a fic without "you" in the title? Will I ever ever write a fic not based on a song? Answers at 11 (spoilers: probably not). The song in reference is I See You by Luke Bryan, one of the only country songs I can stand (which is odd, because it sounds like every other country song ever). I actually ended up listening to It's Gonna Be Me by N'SYNC on loop for the ending bit so if the tone changed too much- I'm sorry! Blame early 2000s pop for that :P
> 
> Gently pining Otabek is very casually my jam, as it’s canon, and there’s something so appealing about older otayuri focusing on their careers while circling around their obvious romantic attraction to each other. Also-- does the author have an astronomy kink?? Maybe but she doesn’t have enough math skills to make it happen lol. However, all of the astronomy talk Otabek does is legit and real ^_^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this cute little one shot, I found a lot of joy in writing it, as I don't write much anymore! I'm Pixielle22 on Twitter, I frequently yell enthusiastically about how amazing Otabek is over there, if that interests you at all :D


End file.
